In piping systems for a liquid flow stream, it is not uncommon for air or gas bubbles to be formed and become entrained in the flow stream. This is at least partially due to the fact that most piping systems include numerous bends and connections from other systems along the length of the piping. Normally, such a condition may not pose a significant problem. However, when the liquid must be pumped at a significantly increased pressure, as well as other systems where the presence of gas bubbles in the flow stream is undesirable, such gas bubbles can pose a threat to associated equipment.
When a liquid is pumped, it is important that the likelihood of the presence of gas bubbles is kept at a minimum for several reasons. Among them, one of the most important is that the gas bubbles are easily compressed when placed under increased pressure. This in turn may cause the pressure of the liquid to be less than that which it is desired to be, since the compression of the gas bubbles will mean less force is imparted to the liquid. Moreover, uneven suction by the pump inlet or surge line can cause vibration of the system, as well the internal parts of the pumps. Excessive vibration of the piping, and especially the pump itself, can cause damage to the system.
In the event that a pump or a pipe should fail, the entire system must be shut down in order for the damaged equipment to be repaired or replaced. An unscheduled maintenance outage in any type of piping system is therefore quite time consuming and costly. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide means which will prevent excessive gas bubbles from becoming entrained in a liquid flow stream. Or, if such gas formation is unavoidable, the removal of that gas prior to the liquid flow stream entering any critical stage or component is also desired.